Arthur's House
Arthur's House is a yellow gable house with a blue roof and two gable dormers where Arthur and his sisters, D.W. and Kate, and parents Jane and David reside, their pet dog Pal, and formerly Spanky. The residence is located in Elwood City. It is twelve blocks away from Buster‘s condo according to Buster in “Buster‘s New Friend”, but is different on the Elwood City Map on the PBS site. It is also the main location of Arthur’s Nightmare. Address The house‘s address is inconsistent, but its location on Main Street was never changed once in the series. * 1125 Main Street - “Arthur’s Faraway Friend” * 562 Main Street - “The Last of Mary Moo Cow”, “Dear Adli”, “Arthur Loses a Friend“, “Elwood City Map”, “Ants in Arthur‘s Pants” * 962 Main Street - “Dear Adli” * 100 Main Street - “Buster Hunts for Dinosaurs” Description The Read‘s house has a kitchen, living room, a family room, at least two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a laundry room in the basement, a dining room, and an attic. Arthur has his room to himself and it has green walls, wooden floor, cabinets, his bed, many posters including a Bionic Bunny poster, books, and Bionic Bunny merchandise, and its dormer window is on the right side of the house, and his room is also the smallest bedroom in the house and only close to the front of the house. His room is so small, his closet is actually a cabinet. D.W. and Kate both share a bedroom and it has pink walls, purple wainscoting, orange carpeting in the books, their bedroom had wooden floor, toys and dolls particularly troll dolls, Mary Moo Cow merchandise, D.W.’s bed, Kate’s crib, a diaper changing table for Kate, and its dormer window is on the left side of the house. Despite sharing the room together, their room is the largest bedroom in the house and also has a window that faces the backyard. They have a large walk-in closet. Jane and David both share a bedroom, the master bedroom, which is at the back of the house upstairs. The inside of the house has gone through various changes throughout the books: the stairs were originally straight until the book “Arthur’s Baby” changed the stairs to winder stairs. The stairs are white in the cartoon show, but were usually brown in the books. Pal loves to sleep with Arthur and dislikes the garage. In “D.W. and the Beastly Birthday”, it was revealed that there is a small room under the stairs — perhaps used for storage. There are two living room spaces. Each living room originally had one window at the front of the house, but the cartoon and later books gave each living room two windows on the front end of the house. * The one below Arthur‘s room is the main formal living room. It is located to the right of the front door and has a brown upright piano, a purple sofa, more lounge chairs, and a fireplace. There was another TV set that is green and sits on a cart in the living room below Arthur’s room only in some episodes of the first season, but has never been shown again since. * The one below D.W. and Kate’s bedroom is called the Den in the show. It is located to the left of the front door and has an Elbozonic TV on a wooden surface, a green striped sofa, lounge chairs, a standing lamp, a stereo and a computer cabinet with a computer. Arthur and his family and friends usually gather here to watch TV and play video games. In the kitchen and dining room, Arthur, D.W., and their parents sit on chairs at the table, and Kate sits in her highchair. The attic is a large wooden room right under the roof and above the second floor, and it is full of cargo and is accessible by the ladder. The laundry room has a conventional washing machine and an electric clothes dryer. David’s catering business is in the garage in kitchen-style area. Both parents have their own computer. David‘s computer is located in the catering kitchen seen in D.W.‘s Imaginary Friend, but it has not been seen since. Jane‘s computer is located in a small office corner of The Den. Jane usually works from home by using this computer, and it has been upgraded numerous times. They also have a fax machine. In the books, the walls inside the house are often shown to have different colors as they change from one book to the next. The house is heated by a boiler system using antique radiators, which have a wooden shelf above them. The house’s nearest form of air conditioning is by a single air conditioner in the Catering Kitchen which broke in its debut episode as well as one by Jane’s computer seen in The Blackout. Rooms and Locations Main Level * Entry Hall * Living Room * Dining Room * Kitchen * Den * Foyer Second Floor * Upstairs Hallway * Arthur‘s Bedroom * D.W. and Kate’s Bedroom * Parent‘s Bedroom * Upstairs Bathroom Door Entranc'''e The Read’s family home has three entrances: the main front entrance door, the back entrance door leading into the stairs and foyer, and the kitchen entrance door. '''Electronics Computers The Read family has had two computers in the following seasons. Their first computer was a gray compact case with the monitor mounted on it, although it was later slightly redesigned to have a CD drive. Their current one is a tower with the monitor with the integrated audio speakers next to it. It was originally black, then changed to white in the ninth season, and by the tenth season, it is currently turquoise, and is the same iMac G3-lookalike that other characters (Francine, Sue Ellen) also own. Their computers have always had a CRT monitor. In the 8x8 books, the family also owns an iMac G3, although this time it lacks the additional garments stand, side vents and it is purple. TVs The Read family has had two models of TV through the whole show. 3 if you count the TV shown in a flashback scene. Vehicles The Read family owns two vehicles: a purple 5-door station wagon driven by both David and Jane that they mainly drive to take the family places and a catering van driven only by David with a symbol of a pot with a face and a chef’s hat that David drives to deliver desserts to many customers. The station wagon is usually parked on the driveway while the van is always parked in the garage where David’s catering business is run. Arthur’s bike is green. D.W. had a tricycle, which she then switched to riding on a dark pink bicycle with removable additional wheels in D.W. Rides Again. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Offical Arthur's Nightmare Wikia Category:Places Category:Houses Category:Elwood City Category:Read family possessions